Seven Devils
by jatetilltheend
Summary: The story takes off where season 3 left off. Detective deals with the revelation better than expected and then a woman from Lucifer's past makes an appearance.


If anyone wants to listen to the piano version of the song that inspired me, please find it here:  
watch?v=KKx0cDtbSqA

(especially since 3:45)

I know plenty of fics begin with Chloe's words from "The beginning of the end". Sorry for that but it's a pretty good place to start as of now

Work Text:

"It's true" Chloe hesitated "It's all true" she uttered under her breath, her feet involuntarily taking a small step backwards. Her heels hit the marble stairs behind her causing her to lose her balance. Lucifer warily stared at her, confusion painting on his scarred devil face. His amber, burning eyes piercing her cold-steel blue ones, as if he tried to bore into her soul to understand her thoughts.

"Chloe, do not fret, it's safe now..I.. Pierce's dead" his voice shaking as he spoke. It didn't matter that it was in self defence, that it had been Cain who was wielding the knife, it was his hand that led the knife into Cain's heart. He was a murderer now.

Slowly, Lucifer rose his hand, towards her, as if to calm down a cornered animal. Only then he noticed the unnatural colour of his skin, realisation dawning upon him. "No.." he breathed out. And just like that, with a sound of ruffled feathers, he was gone.

Chloe stood there, bewildered. She became aware of how unsteady she felt, her knees buckling beneath her. Grabbing the edge of the cold, marble stairs she plummeted to the ground. She started counting, barely audibly, each consecutive number, each breath bringing her peace and tranquillity that allowed her to clear her thoughts a little. Not long after she has found herself sitting on the stairs, the LAPD officers arrived at the scene, barging into the building, fully armed, searching for any perpetrators at the scene. Chloe felt herself ripped out of her daze by Daniel, who pulled her up into his arms, like a torpid doll. Almost in the same manner he did Charlotte's limp body not long before. He began caressing her hair, holding her close to his body, as if to make sure she was all right. He took her face between his hands and looked into her teary eyes. "Chloe? Chloe?" he tried to get her attention, bring her out of the deep thoughts she was still in. Finally he managed to see her come back to reality. Blinking away her tears she came fully to her senses and slowly untangled herself from Daniel. Keeping a hand on his arm, as if to assure him that no harm had been done to her. She gently squeezed it and announced, panic raising in her voice " I've gotta find Lucifer, he's...hurt" and with that she rushed out of the scene of the crime, leaving Cain's body lying there in the middle of the room, with a bunch of officers who have already started documenting everything around the lifeless body of their boss.

Lucifer's only instinct was to go to his penthouse. There he could find everything he seeked, solitude, peace, and booze. No one will be looking for him, especially not her, not after what the Detective had seen. No one will want to be around him, knowing the real monster hiding in the plain sight. Letting out a sad laugh he poured himself a glass of scotch and approached his cold, black, grand piano, the only place he could unwind, where he could, if only for a while, forget his feelings. Undoing a few buttons of his blood-stained white shirt he sat by the piano. He unfurled his broken wings, allowing them to heal more quickly, a few still embedded bullets falling to the floor behind him. After settling in he started playing, his slender fingers caressing the keys with heavenly grace. After each song he played, the glass became more and more empty. Finally the beverage in his tumbler was completely consumed. Angrily he tossed the glass to the wall, crashing it. The glass was scattered across the room. Tears of frustration welled up in his eyes as he slowly started playing "Seven Devils". Each stroke was filled with inexplicable sadness and at the climax moment of the song he smashed the piano lid down, taking his head into his hands. He wanted to yell, to punch a hole in a wall, but he bit his lip and let out a silent whimper. For the whole time he knew the Detective, he wanted her to believe him. Although, did he really?

"Didn't realise there were seven of you" he hear a voice say. He abruptly turned around to face her. Slightly leaning against the wall near the penthouse entrance the Detective shyly smiled at him.

He couldn't believe that she came to see him on her own accord. Let alone be greeted by her attempts at making a joke.

"Chloe.." he looked at her with his big, brown eyes. Quickly realising his wings were out he tried to hide them, but the pain that shot through his body made it almost impossible. Not the best idea. "Lucifer! Don't..it's fine, don't hide them" she pleaded noticing his uneasiness. He obeyed, disoriented.

For once Lucifer was at a loss of words and only followed her with his eyes as she walked over to the bar and poured them both a glass of whisky. She placed them on the top of the grand piano that he was sitting by, still as stone, afraid to make a move. She raised her hand, and gently brushed aside the sticky, messy hair from his forehead and rested her hand on his cheek, caressing it with her thumb. He let out a long breath he didn't realise he was keeping. "Detective, how are you here?" he whispered questioningly, her hand fell from his face to her legs "..by car" she smiled at him gently. He snorted "I really broke you, didn't I? You should be running away".

Her eyes searched his "No Lucifer, you didn't break me. Yes, you did shake my beliefs, Everything I've never believed in is actually real, I've worked with the literal Devil for past three years, hell I've snogged the literal Devil" she said, without a hint of laugh "But I also got to know said Devil and he is a good person and I've got his winged-back you chicken". He could've sworn that she winked at him. "did you just called me a chick-"

Suddenly the elevator door opened and out came a frantic, petite, dark haired woman. She was wearing a very see-through, red dress, almost like a nightgown and Chloe could see she was not wearing anything underneath.

"SATAN! Where are you? come forth and show yourself!" she yelled.

Placing her eyes on the object of her interest she came to a halt. Lucifer could've sworn Chloe's eyes glinted with a hint of jealousy. It was not the first time their conversation has been interrupted by a gorgeous woman barging in on them. Last time it did not end well.

"Lucifer, who is that" she muttered angrily under her breath.

"That...is your almost mother-in-law" he murmured to Chloe. "Eve, darling..How's life" he said, being his charming self despite the tense situation.

Eve approached him, taking long, angry steps and before he could see what was coming, with a loud smack she slapped his face.

*intermission*

"OUUUUCH!" he theatrically moaned, his hand caressing the hit spot. Chloe could only roll his eyes. Ever the child.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY SON!" Eve continued her angry speech towards the Devil, poking his chest.

"Oh I see, a family reunion in Hell went well then" he retorted, turning away from Eve to take a glass of his scotch. "Care for a drink?" He asked Eve, standing in between her and Chloe, to protect her, shielding her with his wings, just in case.. "How d'you get out anyway, hm?" Lucifer queried, making a gesture with his glass, visibly amused at the idea of her getting out of her eternal prison. "I have my ways Satan" she dismissed his question "now tell me, why would you do it?" she said coldly.

Lucifer pointed to Chloe behind his back "See this lovely woman, behind me?" She nodded "Your son tried to kill her, couldn't stand rejection apparently, and no one hurts the Detective without going unpunished, **no one**.., but trust me Cain wanted to die. He's been trying to for millennia! I did him a favour in a way". He put on his devil charm. "Now, not to be rude, but could you please go back to your hellish family?" Eve looked at him in disbelief but decided to ignore his comment.

"I am bored with them Satan...but you could keep me entertained" she got closer to him and started tracing a path on his chest with her delicate fingers, hooking one on the top last button, looking at him lustily and pulling him closer to her. "Just for the old time's sake" she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

She was quickly cut off, as Chloe made her way in between the two of them. "Sorry Eve, but a girlfriend position has already been taken" she stated firmly.

Eve huffed and disappointedly turned on her hill "Never took you for a faithful one you sneaky snake" she hissed. After those words the elevator door closed, and the pair was left alone in the loft.

Chloe gasped gently as his hands gently sneaked to her hips, and he purred seductively into her ear "girlfriend, mhm?" Chloe felt her knees weaken, for the second time today and she placed her smaller hands above his, while leaning back into him "Standing up to Eve is pretty brave, you know that?" he murmured with affection. She melted a bit more into him. Her responsiveness to him surprised him, even more after the day's revelation, but he did not mind. "Detective, are you sure you're alright?" he asked "are you sure it is not shock talking?"

"No Lucifer, I'm really good, I finally understand your.. Luciferness, it actually makes things easier. No more metaphors" She said "They were never metaphors Detective, always the truth, only truth".

"So, God huh...?"

THE END


End file.
